


Lust & Longing

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: It was a longing to feel each other, to be sure that this was still reality. This was the only way to know that they hadn’t lost each other again.





	

  
Their thirst to touch was addicting, the pushing and the relentless battling to claim dominance by gnawing on each other’s lips like libidinous lions – savor the sweet taste of copper and blood when it slid all over their tongues; they were _ruining_ themselves.  
  
Sam tasted like the moon; dark and lonely. He let himself be kissed like he had nothing left to lose, fingers drawing in the archangel’s hair while spilling words into the being’s mouth like paper ink and liquified stardust mingled together. There was a certain greed perceptible in his eyes, yearning to be hurt, demolished like an ancient fort and then re-built – because pain is what satisfied him.  
  
Lucifer tasted like the sun; powerful and sharp. His fingertips hummed of energy and electified the man’s skin everywhere he touched, brushed over each and every part in a worshipful manner despite his will to slice it with a sharp tug of his teeth. There was a desire to have him for his own, to stand his ground, label Sam as _his_ and make him his first priority over anything else to provide him whatever he needed – because love is what satisfied him.  
  
It was like this, every night. It usually started off as something… quite _normal_ , at first. Just plain quietness, the room giving them plenty of space to think on their own, sometimes even more than enough that they would almost hear each other’s thoughts from halfway across.   
  
It would take them just a while for that peacefulness to finally reach their nerves, and for those thoughts to make them lose their sanity and–  
  
“ _I love you_.”  
  
The air was filled with laboured breathing and their eyes were meeting from a good distance. They always managed to say it _together_ , their voices perfectly on time and in sync, not even a millisecond separated from each other. That’s when their thirst for destruction and love started, and they swallowed down the words that pushed up their throats.  
  
Sam stayed seated on the bed, fingers itching to reach out but his legs unable to move. And it only encouraged Lucifer to step away from the window, leisured footsteps aimed at the boy until he was right in front of him and there was nothing more but electricity building between the little space left between them.   
  
It was fire and ice, light and darkness, love and destruction laced together by a thin string of destiny.  
  
“What do you want, Sam?” Lucifer asked, a tone of sympathy concealing the hunger to just kiss him _breathless_ already which was eating him away from the inside. But still, he allowed his own fingers to trace over the man’s cheeks, jaw, lips, watching Sam finally break with a shuddering breath.  
  
It was always the same question.  
  
“You,” Sam gave in almost instantly, suddenly so _shameless_ and unrestrained enough to grab the archangel’s arm without thinking twice and not noticing the crescent moons he’s leaving in Lucifer’s skin with his nails. “I want – no, _need_ you, you, _you_ –”  
  
Lucifer fisted the man’s collar and brought him up on his feet, one last breath before their mouths clashed together and Sam’s words were nothing but moans entangled between his own.   
  
It was always the same answer.  
  
Their movements turned animalistic, as they start with pushing each other in dominance and desperation for _more_ until Sam tore Lucifer’s vest off and he got his shirt ripped in return. And then, it wastouching bare skin – touching, _touching_ until they were convinced that this was still reality.  
  
No, it wasn’t a competition.  
  
When they proceeded to leave bites, to hurt each other until there were bruises, kissed until their lips ached and hearts almost failed to keep up the race – it’s because this was the only love they ever needed to survive, and living with the fear to lose each other would make their entire existence crumble.


End file.
